Upriseing
by Jessie Stargazer
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons must work to gather to stop the Star Seeker's and save Cybertron. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Adventure

**"Disclaimer** **I** **do not own Transformers or any of it's characters this is all in the spirit of fun and** **I'm** **making money form this in no way."**

"Hay you'll have to drive faster if you want to beat me." said Knock Out as he put on more speed to stay ahead of the race car that was behind him.

"I'm just getting wormed up." said Smokescreen who caught up to the red sports car and was now right beside him.

"Hay you guys better hurry up if you want to beat me and Bumblebee." said a lime green and yellow convertible named Stargazer.

Stargazer had joined Team Prime after Cybertron had been restored she had once been an Aerialbot but her wings had been broken beyond repair and the circuitry on her back was too damaged to attach new ones.

Normal losing their wings was a death sentence to a Seeker or Aerialbot but Stargazer had accepted her lose and chose a land based vehicle mode and actually enjoyed it.

"I think I'm gonna win." said Stargazer as she drove to the side of a black and yellow sports car.

"Sorry but you'll have to pass me first." said Bumblebee.

Then Knock Out and Smokescreen caught up and all four of them were neck and neck.

But they failed to notice that their path cut off to a cliff and everyone ramped right off it.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Bumblebee after transforming and dusting himself off.

"I'm fine but I can't find Stargazer and I think we lost Knock Out!" said Smokescreen who held up one of Knock Out's arms with a panicked look on his face.

Then they heard something and went to see what it was and were relieved to see Knock Out trying to find his arm and complaining all the while.

"Hay KO need a hand?" said Smokescreen handing Knock Out his limb. He and Bumblebee couldn't resist a little chuckle. Knock Out just rolled his optics and reattach his arm.

Then they heard Stargazer scream and there was no missing the terror in her voice. They wasted no time getting to her location.

She was in a small cave she had stumbled into and was afraid of something that was inside it.

"I don't believe it." said Bumblebee after transforming from his vehicle mode and seeing what had scared Stargazer.

It was Starscream who had been literally torn to pieces. There were sparks coming from him and energon all over the place.

"What's he doing here?" said Knock Out and Smokescreen who had both just arrived on the scene.

"I don't know but he needs help he's barely functioning." said Bumblebee.

"But this is Starscream what if he tries something?" asked Smokescreen.

"We'll be careful but we have to help him because it's the right thing to do it's what Optimus would do." said Bumblebee.

So the four of them called for a ground bridge.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

At the Autobot base Bulkhead, Arcee and Wheeljack were taking a brake from rebuilding and talking about the war that had ended.

When the ground bridge opened.

"How was the race guys?" asked Bulkhead who then notice Starscream and had to do a double take.

"What's he doing here?" asked Arcee who everyone could tell wasn't happy about it after what Starscream had dune to her friend Cliff Jumper.

After they took Starscream to the med bay where Ratchet and Knock Out got to work. Bumblebee explained everything to Arcee and the others.

A few hours later Knock Out came out and said Starscream was going to be fine and they had put him in a holding cell which everyone agreed was a good idea.

"It's strange though he's not complaining about being in there." said Knock Out.

"Wonder what's with that?" said Bumblebee.

Just then they got a call from Ultra Magnus who needed back up.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

When they arrived he showed them a ship with the Star Seeker logo on it.

"Looks like an old prison vessel." said Arcee.

Just then someone opened fire on them. It was a Seeker fem who was white and purple with Decepticon logos.

At first they thought it was Slipstream but when they got closer they saw it wasn't. They were all amaze to see that she was taking them all on at once and was already injured.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled at them.

"Hay your the one who attacked us!" said Wheeljack.

Bumblebee started to say something but was cut off by more gun fire from her.

Then she got a bit more bold and started fighting them hand to hand.

Stargazer jumped her while she was attacking Wheeljack but it wasn't a smart move because this made Wheeljack hesitate and miss then Stargazer ended up being tossed into Knock Out.

"Ha you Autobots are no match for me." said the Seeker fem.

Clang! Bulkhead hit her from behind knocking her out cold.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

They got the Seeker to the med bay where Knock Out was treating her injuries he didn't have to worry about being attacked because she was still out cold.

The others had gone back to investigate the ship they found with the Star Seeker's logo.

The Star Seeker heated all Cybertronians and if they were on Cybertron it meant everyone was in danger so they were scouting the area.

"Hay look what I found." said Stargazer.

When they got to where she was they saw an Energon stash.

"Good work Stargazer." said Bumblebee.

They got busy storing it to take back to base.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile back at the med bay things weren't going as smoothly the Seeker fem had regained consciousness and was chasing Knock Out around the Nemesis which the Autobots had been using for their base.

Knock Out tried to hide in a weapons locker but couldn't get the door open.

"Oh scrap! " "Oh scrap!" "Oh scrap!" he kept yelling while trying to get the door to open.

Then he remember that the Autobots had decided to lock it and Ultra Magnus was the only one with the password in case Starscream broke out and ironically it had been his suggestion.

Knock Out ran down the hall and was in front of a holding cell when the fem caught up to him and fired her arm cannon at him.

He moved just in time and she ended up shooting down the cell door and let Starscream out and they started fighting each other.

Knock Out hid till the fem knocked out Starscream then managed to zap her with his rod and put then both in another holding cell.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

When the Autobots got back Knock Out explained everything.

"Wait they were trying to kill each other and you put them in the same cell?" said Stargazer.

"Oh scrap!" said Knock Out then they heard them fighting again and went to brake it up.

"I'll scarp you!" yelled Starscream.

"Bring it big boy!" yelled the fem.

"Brake it up." said Ratchet when he and the rest of the Autobots got there.

"The Star Seekers are on Cybertron and we need all the help we can get to stop them so will you two help us?" said Ultra Magnus.

"Are you shore about this ?" asked Arcee.

"yes to stop the Star Seeker Autobots and Decepticons will have to work together." said Ultra Magnus.

"Ok I'll help you anyway I can." said Starscream.

"The Star Seeker they held me prisoner and tortured me since the fall of voss I what to make them pay count me in." said the fem. "Oh and my name is Battle Cry."

"Fitting." said Knock Out.

"You will be crying next time we fight." said Starscream as he left the room with the others.

"I hate that bot." said Battle Cry.

"Your not the only one." said Arcee.

"**Hope you liked this chapter I'll try to start the next one soon." "Feel free to send feedback."**


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2 Friends and Foes

"I don't think we should be working with Starscream and Battle Cry." said Arcee.

"I mean we know Starscream can't be trusted and Battle Cry doesn't seem any better."

"I agree but the Star Seekers are worse and if we want to stop them we need all the help we can get." said Bumblebee.

Then all of a sudden Ultra Magnus called all the Autobots to the briefing room.

"The Star Seekers have been spotted in different locations on Cybertron."

"So we're splitting up in teams of two." said Ultra Magnus.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

A few hours later everyone was on their mission except Weeljack who was left at base to keep an eye on Starscream and Battle Cry who no one trusted to go on the mission.

"I'll prove to the Autobots I've changed and want to make up for all I did as a Decepticon." Starscream said to himself.

"I'll find out what Battle Cry is up to and stop her and they'll know I'm a new bot."

Starscream went to the med bay and looked around until something caught his eye yellow energon he remembered something he'd heard that yellow energon has the same affect on Transformers that truth serum has on humans. So he grabbed it and left the med bay.

But right after Starscream left Battle Cry interred the med bay and grabbed a cube of energon from a shelf label super high grade.

"I'll get Starscream dunk on this energon so he'll let what he's up to slip out and the Autobots will know I'm not a Decepticon anymore." Battle Cry told herself.

Then Starscream and Battle Cry met in the next room.

"Hay I felt bad about our fight the other day and want to make it up to you so I thought we could hang out and have some energon together." said Starscream.

"Yah we got off on the wrong foot." said Battle Cry.

"Ahh what in the universe is that?!" yelled Starscream who switched the energon cubes he had fixed the yellow energon to look like normal energon.

"I don't see anything." said Battle Cry.

"It left." said Starscream.

"I think I see a Scraplet." said Battle Cry.

"What!" said Starscream as he looked in the direction she had pointed in. while she switched the energon cubes again.

"Got yah." said Battle Cry with a smirk.

Then they both drank the energon.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile Knock Out and Stargazer were driving around looking for anything that pointed to the Star Seekers.

"Good driving Gazer." said Knock Out.

"Well I learned from the best." said Stargazer.

"Maybe one of these day you'll be able to beat me in a race." said Knock Out.

"Was that a challenge?" ask Stargazer.

"Maybe." said Knock Out.

"Your on." said Stargazer.

And the two of them put on speed and then stopped when they came to a spot with a grate view it was at the top of a cliff they thought it was a good vintage point so they could see any Star Seekers before they saw them.

Knock Out was looking at the off the view.

"Hay Gazer you've got to see how cool this view is." said Knock Out.

But Stargazer didn't answer. When Knock Out turned to see why he saw Thundertron holding an unconscious Stargazer up by the neck.

"Let her go!" yelled Knock Out.

"Gladly." said Thundertron as he tossed the green and yellow fem into a rock.

Now Knock Out was mad he knew he'd be no match for Thundertron in a fight. The leader of the Star Seekers was huge compared to him.

But Knock Out wasn't going to let him hurt Stargazer anymore then he already had. Knock Out thought he could use the speed from his vehicle mode to make up for the lack of strength.

So Knock Out was driving like mad and ramming Thundertron but then Thundertron transformed into his lion mode and flipped over Knock Outs car mode Knock Out transformed in midair and landed on Thundertron's back with his buzz saw ready but Thundertron turned at the last second and dug his claws into Knock Out's sides!

Knock Out tried to get free from Thundertron's hold but it was no good and the next thing he knew Thundertron tossed him over the Cliff.

"Nooo!" yelled Stargazer who had just regained consciousness in time to see Thundertron drop Knock Out.

"The only reason I'm letting you live is so you can tell the other Cybertronias their day are numbered. Thundertron hissed at Stargazer before taking off.

Stargazer wanted to make Thundertron pay for doing that to Knock Out but she knew that if there was a chance the red mech was still alive he needed her and started climbing down to where he had fallen.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile back at base the others had just got back.

"Hay guys you check this out." said Weeljack.

They all look and saw Starscream telling his hole life story to a recharging Battle Cry who had passed out from the high grade.

"Do we even what to know?" asked Ratchet.

"Probably not." everyone said at once.

Just then a call came over Ratchet's com link.

"Yes." "Calm down Stargazer I can't understand you." "Stay with him we'll be right there." Ratchet hung up.

"We need to ground bridge to Stargazer and Knock Out's location right away!" said Ratchet when the others saw him grab him med kit they knew something was wrong.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Upon arriving they found Stargazer bent down next to Knock Out who was lying motionless in a pool of his own energon.

When Ratchet got a closer look he saw that Knock Out's optics were dim but still had a small spark in them and his chest was still glowing.

"He's still functioning but barely we need to get him to the med bay for medical attention at once!" said Ratchet.

"**You probably hate me right now but every story has to have drama and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon so just bear with me and feel free to rate and review."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bonding

As soon as the ground bridge opened the Autobots rushed Knock Out to the med bay and Ratchet got to work.

"What happen!?" asked Starscream who had just walked in and saw Knock Out being taken to the med bay.

"Knock Out and Stargazer were attacked by Thundertron and he knocked out Stargazer then Knock Out tried to take him on alone." said Smokescreen.

"What!" "Thundertron held his own against Megatron once Knock Out was a fool to think he'd stand a chance!" said Starscream.

"Just shut up!" yelled Stargazer before running into another room.

The hole time Battle Cry watched in silence.

Then Ratchet came out.

"He lost a lot of energon and the impact caused him to temporarily offline but other then that he's completely functional." said Ratchet.

"But if he doesn't come back online soon there's a chance he never will."

"I'm staying with him." said Stargazer who walked in to the med bay.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

When Stargazer interred the med bay she found Knock Out hooked up to several machines with wires hooked to him.

He had cracks and dents all over his frame and some of them close to his spark chamber.

"What were you thinking fighting Thundertron like that." said Stargazer.

Then it downed on her. He was thinking about protecting her. Then she took his hand in hers.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile the others were talking about what happened and what to do about the Star seekers.

"I feel bad for Stargazer ever since she joined us her and Knock Out have been almost inseparable." said Bulkhead.

"How did Stargazer join you?" asked Battle Cry.

"She was an Arialbot during the war and she was attacked by the Desceptacon Axer who ripped her wings off and shot her in the back twice and then let a building fall on her."

"She ended up going into stasis lock and stayed that way till after Cyberton was restored when Knock Out found her after he ground bridged to the area by mistake and bought her back for treatment." said Ratchet.

"Knock Out and I fixed her up and she joined us. But the circuitry on her back was to damaged to give her back her wings."

"Which Knock Out has always felt bad about in fact I think the reason she's handled it so well is because she and Knock Out have become so close."

"Poor Stargazer seekers don't usually last long if they lose their wings and since Knock Out was what helped her through it this must really be a slap in the face." said Battle Cry.

"Hate to interrupt but a certain seeker just went outside the base think he might be making a brake for it." said Wheeljack.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

They all went to what Starscream was up to hoping to prevent a possible betrayal and were surprised at what they found.

Battle Cry who had made it out before the rest of them was in a fistfight with Starscream over which of them was going to take down Thundertron.

"I'm going find Thundertron and make him pay for what he did!" said Starscream.

"No I was held prisoner and tormented by the Star seekers for the entire war if anyone's taking down their leader its me!" said Battle Cry.

"We need to stop them as a team." said Ultra Magnus who broke up the fight.

"Starscream you said yourself that Thundertron held his own against Megatron and that K.O. didn't stand a chance against him so what makes you think you do?" said Bumblebee.

"Good point." said Starscream.

"and Battle Cry if you what to do anything you need to start being a team player and stop dwelling on the past."

Then Battle Cry slapped Starscream and went back in the base.

"You two fight like an old married couple." said Weeljack.

Starscream walked back inside and didn't look a bit happy about Wheeljack's comment.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

When everyone was back inside they all went to recharge. But Stargazer who was still with Knock Out and had already gone into recharge next to his brief.

"Oh Scrap! My paint jobs a mess." said Knock Out who had just come back online.

"Your ok !" said Stargazer and the two of them kissed.

"**Hope I did a good job with the details I was having trouble wording this chapter in my head." "Well now you now some of Stargazer's back story I'll have more about Battle Cry's in the next chapter which I'll try to write soon." **


End file.
